


【露普】歡迎來到RKA！

by wish2611



Series: 露普短篇 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀學弟X學長設定的學園露普文
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 露普短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552741
Kudos: 10





	【露普】歡迎來到RKA！

「廢社？！」

夏日炎熱的午後，W學園社團大樓中傳出震耳欲聾的怒吼。

隨著吼聲，騎士文化社社長──基爾伯特．拜爾修米特一腳踹開學生會辦公室的大門，怒視金髮碧眼的學生會長──亞瑟．柯克蘭。

「你給我說清楚，廢社到底是什麼意思？」

亞瑟優雅地啜飲手中溫熱的斯里蘭卡紅茶，一會才放下茶杯，指著桌上一張寫著「廢社通知」四個大字的紙說道：

「停止社團活動、沒收社團教室並取消社團經費補助，需要我幫你加注音嗎？患有文字識別障礙症的基爾伯特同學。」

「笑話！憑什麼兼具歷史意義文化素養，還有十四位誓死追隨本大爺的忠誠社員的騎士文化社要被廢社？」

「很簡單，根據最新修訂的學生會組織章程第四章第二款規定，從今以後，一個學生只能加入一個社團。」

亞瑟悠悠哉哉地替自己再倒一杯紅茶，接著將一疊厚厚的文件推到基爾伯特面前。

「在你因病請假的這兩天，同時加入多個社團的學生都做出抉擇，包括那些『忠誠的』、被你拉去湊人數的幽靈社員。例如伊莉莎白選擇薔薇社、菲利奇亞諾選擇烹飪社。」

說到這裡，他狀似惋惜地嘆了口氣。

「你的弟弟路德維希是僅存的社員，他掙扎許久，最後還是忍痛放棄鐵人運動社……嘖嘖，親情的力量真是偉大。但很可惜，距離社團的最低需求人數還差一人，就只能廢社囉！」

「這不公平！你自己還不是身兼刺繡社、紅茶社和海盜研究社的社長。」

基爾伯特氣憤地拍桌大罵，只差沒有跳上辦公桌和亞瑟互瞪。

「這不成問題，三個社團的社員昨天經過和平公投，一致同意合併為英國文化研究社。」

「你根本就是濫用權力、以權謀私、仗勢欺人，本大爺要向校長投訴。」

「校長去羅馬度假了，我可以代替他回覆你：臺端的指控無法成立，這完全符合程序，一切依法行政秉公辦理。」

「哈！依法行政？你依的是什麼法？」

基爾伯特咄咄逼人地質問，亞瑟卻笑得神定氣閒，他又喝了一口紅茶，才翹起腳來，悠然說道：

「在這個學園裡，偉大的學生會長——亞瑟．柯克蘭就是王法。」

照常理來說，容貌端正、成績優秀、運動萬能的基爾伯特應該是學校裡的風雲人物，但他個性粗暴又老愛幹蠢事，久而久之，就被同學視為拒絕往來的問題人物。

這就造成基爾伯特現在的窘境。

和學生會長溝通失敗後，他決定再找一個同學入社湊數，偏偏每個人都異口同聲地回絕，使用千篇一律的理由：「我已經有社團了」。

最後，基爾伯特只好求助常常和自己一起鬼混的兩名損友，在放學之後，把他們拖到空無一人的天臺上「溝通」。

「快加入騎士文化社，不然本大爺就把你偷窺女生更衣室的事情告訴伊莉莎白。」

基爾伯特扯著法蘭西斯的衣領威脅，後者臉色發白，慌慌張張地搖頭說道：

「不！哥哥只是剛好路過那裡，是路過！」

「你覺得那個兇婆娘會相信？」

「拜託你可憐一下哥哥吧！我的天體社也被那眉毛妖怪廢社了，現在的男女倫理研究社是我唯一的歸宿……你也一起來如何？入社費算你八折，上繳四片愛情動作片就好。」

「哼！什麼男女倫理研究社？還不就是無聊的A片研究社。」

基爾伯特冷笑一聲，放開快要喘不過氣來的法蘭西斯，轉而拉住想要趁機溜走的安東尼奧。

「我是園藝社的社長，不能拋棄我的蕃茄。」

沒等基爾伯特開口，安東尼奧就先一步拒絕。他摸摸頭，隨口建議道：

「你要不要去問問一年級的伊凡學弟？他上個月才轉來我們學校，現在應該還沒有社團。」

「你說那個陰沈又恐怖的大個子？」

這時，法蘭西斯也整理好被弄亂的衣服，湊上前加入談話。

「聽說他在上個學校用水管把十幾位同學打個半死，才被勒令退學，轉到我們學校來的。」

「咦？可是學生會長說他是偽裝成人類的魔王，每天放學都會留在教室裡畫通往魔界的魔法陣。」

「那個愛妄想的眉毛妖怪的話你也信？副會長還說他是來地球當間諜的外星人，水管就是飛碟呼叫器咧！」

「這個設定也很有趣……但說不定剛好相反，他是那種會在下雨天的傍晚，把被遺棄的小兔子撿回去的好人。」

「噗哈哈！拿去做成紅燒兔肉還差不多。不過他也很幸運，姊妹都是超級大美人，嘖嘖！尤其是那宏偉的……」

法蘭西斯邊說邊在胸前比劃，和安東尼奧一搭一唱聊得不亦樂乎。

聽到這裡，基爾伯特沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

他思考一會就做出決定，拋下兩名沒義氣的損友，去尋找那位據說是魔王或外星人的（預定）騎士文化社社員——伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

當在空無一人的教室裡找到傳說中的轉學生時，基爾伯特立刻明白，為何學生之間會對他有那麼多稀奇古怪的謠傳。

他身材高大，皮膚異常白皙，身穿不合時宜的冬季制服，還圍著長長的米白色圍巾，略帶稚氣的臉龐卻沒有半滴汗水，安安靜靜、冰冰涼涼，彷彿置身遙遠而寒冷的雪原，被這喧囂而悶熱的世界隔離在外。

基爾伯特下意識放輕腳步，慢慢走到伊凡的身邊，對方正捧著一本外文書專注地閱讀，沒有發覺銀髮青年的到來。

見狀，基爾伯特升起一股惡作劇的慾望，他深深吸了一口氣，用中氣十足的聲音喊道：

「歡迎來到RKA！！！」

「哇……啊！」

突如其來的聲音讓伊凡嚇了一跳，手一抖，厚重的硬皮書籍就掉到大腿上，痛得他小小叫了一聲。

「嘿嘿！」

惡作劇得逞的基爾伯特露出滿意的微笑，順手拿起伊凡腿上的書籍翻看。

「這是什麼書啊？都是看不懂的怪字。」

「托爾斯泰的《戰爭與和平》，俄文版。」

伊凡看了下對方的領帶顏色，發現是二年級的學長。他起身回答，並把自己的書拿回來。

「請問學長是……還有，你剛剛說的RKA是什麼？」

這時基爾伯特才發現，對方足足比自己高了半個多頭，身材也壯碩不少，讓他忍不住產生微妙的競爭意識。

「騎士文化社的德文縮寫，騎士的Ritter、文化的Kultur和社團的Assoziation，而本大爺就是英明的社長──基爾伯特．拜爾修米特。」

他用力握住伊凡的右手，以不容置疑的語氣斷然說道：

「從現在開始，你就是騎士文化社第二號的榮譽社員了。你可以叫本大爺社長、社長大人或社長閣下。」

基爾伯特的邀約讓伊凡有些訝異，疑惑中帶著淡淡的欣喜。

不管在哪個學校，同學都畏懼他排斥他，還會傳一大堆莫名奇妙的謠言，對他避之唯恐不及。不會大剌剌地和自己說話，更遑論捉弄自己。

這還是第一次，除了姐姐和娜塔莉亞外，有人肯主動接近自己。

「……你不怕我嗎？」

伊凡微微偏頭，盯著眼前神采奕奕的銀髮青年，好奇地詢問。

「所向無敵、帥得跟小鳥一樣的本大爺沒有任何懼怕的東西。管你是魔王、外星人還是變態殺人狂，通通都能一拳打飛。」

基爾伯特自信滿滿地一手叉腰，一手拍打自己的胸膛回答。同時用自己才聽得到的音量小聲補充道：

「除了可惡的老爹以外。」

「但我想加入園藝社。」

伊凡想了想，用甜美卻又異常乾脆的語氣拒絕。

「那種整天擺弄花花草草的娘娘腔社團有什麼好？騎士文化社帥氣多了。」

基爾伯特不死心地繼續勸誘，伊凡則搖搖頭，不為所動。

「我想要在學校種向日葵……越多越好。」

頓了頓，他從抽屜中拿出一張社團申請表，有些苦惱地續道：

「可是，園藝社的副社長一直哭著求我不要加入。」

「哈哈哈！來維斯納膽小鬼肯定怕死你了。沒關係，本大爺教你個簡單的解決方法。」

基爾伯特拉著伊凡走到窗邊，冷不防抽出他手中填好的申請表，摺成一個紙飛機擲向空中。

「把討厭的東西遠遠扔掉，再投入本大爺的麾下就好啦！」

「喔……」

伊凡向外張望，隨著雪白的紙飛機隱沒在金紅色的晚霞之中，被拒絕的鬱悶似乎真的淡化了一些。

與此同時，基爾伯特從口袋裡挑出空白的社團申請表，三兩下幫伊凡填好給騎士文化社的入社申請。

「來，把你的名字簽上去就完成了。」

基爾伯特把申請表和原子筆遞給伊凡，看到入社理由是「仰慕社長大人的豐采」時，伊凡的嘴角有些微的抽搐。

「沒問題，學長。」

伊凡接過申請表簽名，卻在基爾伯特高興地想要收下時，突然將它摺成紙飛機，遠遠扔了出去。

「但，我還是要加入園藝社。」

夕陽豔麗的餘暉中，高大的青年甜甜地笑了開來，沒有其他人所描述的恐怖陰沉，反而有種難以形容的純樸可愛。

這一刻，伊凡和基爾伯特的鬥爭開始了，正確來說，是基爾伯特單方面的糾纏。

基爾伯特不甘心被耍，鐵了心要伊凡加入自己的社團，在家裡無所不能的老爹搧風點火下，他便開始一段緊迫逼人的社員招募作戰。

從搶走申請表到把人堵在教室，基爾伯特無所不用其極，甚至勒令園藝社社長安東尼奧不准收人，千方百計想打消伊凡加入園藝社的企圖。

路德維希勸了哥哥幾次後，就揉揉發疼的胃部選擇放棄。

伊凡卻被激起執拗的脾氣，乾脆買來向日葵，移植在學校後方、園藝社員「好心」借出小花圃裡，自己種了起來。

偏偏，基爾伯特的個性一樣頑固，他索性每天放學後跟在伊凡身邊，一邊看著對方忙碌地照顧花朵，一邊進行自己的勸誘工作。

對此，基爾伯特的損友們感到非常不可思議，同時升起濃濃的八卦之心。

「羅維諾說你天天都去糾纏那個恐怖的轉學生，肯定被揍到吐血。要不要吃點蕃茄來補血？一顆特惠價一百元。」

安東尼奧在午休時把基爾伯特拉到天臺上慰問，順便熱情地推銷一籃鮮艷欲滴的番茄。

「你的膽子也太大了，竟敢天天去糾纏那個恐怖大魔王。你的手還在嗎？哥哥可以推薦你不錯的義肢工廠。」

法蘭西斯裝出擔憂的模樣上上下下打量基爾伯特，彷彿對方已經被切下一隻手或挖掉一塊肉一般。

「呿！少在那胡說八道，那傢伙除了高了點壯了點之外，一點都不恐怖。」

基爾伯特拿起安東尼奧的番茄惡狠狠地咬了一口，信誓旦旦地聲明。

「以騎士的名譽宣誓，那個頑固的笨蛋絕對會被本大爺的魅力所折服，乖乖加入騎士文化社。」

「魅力？你是說笨蛋光線嗎？」

安東尼奧用陽光般爽朗的笑容吐槽。法蘭西斯則不懷好意地笑了起來，用手肘抵住基爾伯特的腰部問道：

「全校這麼多學生，為什麼偏偏執著於他？還是你終於發現自己真實的性向，才會每天放學後和可愛的學弟在向日葵花圃旁約……唔啊！哥哥的腳、腳……」

「要是再隨便散佈謠言，本大爺就告訴學生會長，公佈欄上的眉毛妖怪跳舞圖是你畫的。」

基爾伯特重重踩了法蘭西斯一腳，放棄和越說越離譜的損友們繼續溝通。

這樣的生活過了半個多月，久而久之，伊凡也習慣基爾伯特的存在，偶爾隨意地閒聊，文學、哲學或是彼此的親人，不知不覺熟稔了起來。

這天放學後，基爾伯特照樣蹲在一旁看伊凡幫向日葵澆水，摸摸金黃色的花瓣問道：

「這種東西只看不能吃，到底有哪裡好了？去買朵假花不是更快？」

「葵花子可以吃啊！而且我喜歡向日葵的顏色，和太陽一樣溫暖。」

「本大爺的手更溫暖，不信你試試。」

基爾伯特嘿嘿一笑，伸手在伊凡的臉上亂揉亂捏，讓他白皙的臉頰變得一片通紅。

「那學長的騎士文化社又能做什麼？比向日葵還要沒用。」

伊凡摀著發痛的臉頰反駁。

「當然是英勇的戰鬥、忠誠的守護，作一個人人稱羨的帥氣騎士。」

對於伊凡的質問，基爾伯特抬高頭顱，振振有詞地說道：

「讓上帝毀滅我，如果我背叛。給我勇敢的德意志人兩萬，你就可以放心離開邊關，只要我活著，你就無憂無患……聽聽，這多帥啊！」

「那對象呢？現在可沒有君王讓你守護。」

基爾伯特愣了一下，以前的騎士文化社都是幽靈社員，從來沒進行過像樣的社團活動，他也從來沒想過這個問題。

他雙手環胸在原地打轉好幾圈，才不太確定地回答道：

「既然是騎士，當然要守護高貴的女性。騎士文學都是這樣寫的，例如三劍客之類的？」

「三劍客確實保護了安妮王后，但他們的職業是火槍手。還有，學長哪來的高貴女性可以保護？」

「呃！這、這……例如……伊莉莎白……之類的？」

「學長認為前天的家政課上，拿平底鍋打得你到處逃竄的女性需要你的守護嗎？」

伊凡勾起嘴角，裝出極其疑惑的表情。

「少囉唆！體育課、烹飪課和化學課都沒人敢和你一組，需不需要學長的安慰啊？可憐沒人要的小學弟。」

被戳到痛處的基爾伯特跳了起來，氣急敗壞地諷刺回去。

「托裡斯、愛德華他們都會跟我一組。」

「他們肯定是被你暴力威脅，才不得不哭著就範的吧？」

「總比被全校女生討厭的學長好一點，有這樣的哥哥，路德維希同學還真是倒楣，難怪天天都要吃胃藥。」

「少囉唆！被國中部的妹妹追到班上，還丟臉的躲到體育室倉庫去的膽小鬼沒資格說本大爺。」

吵著吵著，他們像孩子般扭打起來，直到巡視的教官發現喝叱，才灰溜溜的逃走，不歡而散。

爭執過後，基爾伯特再也不去找伊凡，於走廊上巧遇時還會對他重重地哼一聲，挑釁意味十分濃厚。

他們兩個人都不肯率先低頭，就這樣僵持不下。直到一週後的晚間，強烈的暴風雨襲擊城市。

「嘿嘿！那頭不識好歹的笨熊這下要遭到報應了。」

基爾伯特端起餐盤坐到沙發上，打開氣象新聞觀看，笑得十分開心。

聞言，端坐在餐桌上用餐的路德維希皺起眉頭，向兄長提醒道：

「哥哥這樣幸災樂禍不太好吧？聽說伊凡學長很珍惜他的向日葵。」

「那是活該啦活該，等那些向日葵全都被打掉，看他還會不會堅持要加入無聊又沒勁的園藝社。」

基爾伯特拿起遙控器，把電視的音量調高，便大口大口地吃起飯來。

然而，隨著風勢和雨量的增強，他吃飯的速度越來越慢，充滿肉汁的香腸也越嚼越沒滋味。

當電視拍攝到一截斷裂的路樹時，基爾伯特終於放下餐具，失去吃飯的心情。

他一下摸摸趴在客廳睡覺的狼狗、一下站在被暴雨打到啪啪作響的玻璃窗邊向外張望，覺得坐立不安，怎麼也無法定下心來。

「看來明天早上就可以去幫向日葵收屍了。」

「風雨這麼大，要是有笨蛋出門去，一定會死的很慘。」

「哈哈哈，肯定沒有笨蛋會這樣做的……絕對沒有！」

基爾伯特拚命自言自語，卻無法說服自己。他掙扎許久，最後還是有些彆扭地走到餐桌前，向正在用餐的腓特烈問道：

「老爹你覺得……那頭笨熊會不會笨到跑回學校去搶救向日葵。」

「喔？你很在意嗎？」

「本大爺只是好奇，世界上到底有沒有那種笨蛋而已。」

基爾伯特努力裝出若無其事的模樣，可惜成效不彰。

聞言，腓特烈放下刀叉，慢條斯理地用餐巾擦拭嘴角，突然一拍桌面，沈聲喝問：

「你說你是騎士文化社的社長，那就告訴我，騎士的美德是什麼？」

「謙卑，榮譽，犧牲，英勇，憐憫……啊！！」

基爾伯特扳著手指依序背誦，才說到一半，他就靈光一閃想到答案，連忙抓起雨傘衝出家門。

「我懂了！謝謝老爹。」

越是被拒絕，基爾伯特越是不願意認輸，才會在過去的半月來，一直死纏著要伊凡入社。

但或許……或許還有一點點的放不下。

伊凡總是孤孤單單一個人，每次嘗試跟同學說話，都會被對方畏懼著避開。

那時，他會垂頭喪氣，露出落寞的神情，像隻被主人遺棄的大白熊一般，讓基爾伯特氣歸氣，最後還是放不下心來，沒辦法真的放著不管。

「哥哥你慢一點！」

路德維希想追上去，卻被腓特烈一把拉住，遞給他一個空碗說道：

「別追了，幫爸爸再盛一碗馬鈴薯濃湯吧！你的手藝越來越好了。」

「好的。」

路德維希聽話地為父親盛湯，卻還是不停張望門外，顯得極為擔心。

「為什麼父親才問一句，哥哥就聽懂意思出門去了？這其中有什麼深意嗎？」

對於路德維希的疑惑，腓特烈聳聳肩，不負責任地說道：

「別傻了，我就隨便問問，他要怎麼妄想是他的事。」

「但哥哥這樣去太危險了，萬一掉進水坑裡或被斷裂的大樹砸到怎麼辦？至少帶大一點的雨傘去，還有雨衣、防水布、手電筒、急救箱、、鐵剷、繩子……」

「青春就是不斷的煩惱和拚命做傻事。」

腓特烈用一塊肉餅堵住個性認真又愛操心的二兒子的嘴，笑得慈祥又溫柔，天藍色的眼眸洋溢說不出的狡獪與戲謔。

「再說，你不覺得看平常吵死人……哦、我是說樂觀開朗又富有活動力的笨……兒子病懨懨的躺在床上給人照顧，還被迫吃下難吃的流質食物的模樣，相當的有趣嗎？」

當基爾伯特翻牆進入學校時，伊凡正拿著一大塊防水布，努力想要蓋住小小的向日葵花圃，偏偏手忙腳亂怎麼也弄不好，把自己搞得無比狼狽。

他的傘早就被狂風吹壞，全身濕透，眼睛還被大雨打得快要睜不開來，卻還是固執地不肯放棄。

「……果然。」

看到這一幕的基爾伯特輕輕嘆了口氣，舉起手上的傘幫伊凡擋雨，還挑出手帕，幫他擦掉臉上的雨水。

「學長是特地來嘲笑我的嗎？」

伊凡孩子氣地拍開雨傘，拒絕基爾伯特的幫助。

在他想來，基爾伯特肯定會待在家裡看電視，一邊哈哈大笑說「向日葵全死光了最好」之類的話，完全料不到，對方竟然會冒著大雨跑來找自己。

「本大爺又不是吃飽了沒事幹，才不會特地來做這種無聊事。」

「那你為什麼要來？」

「當然是為了你這個幼稚又任性的死小鬼！！！」

基爾伯特突然將雨傘丟在地上，大吼一聲，把伊凡罵得一愣一愣。他隨即從發愣的伊凡手中搶走工具，冒著大雨把防水布給固定好。

「哈！搞定了，本大爺果然厲害。」

大功告成後，基爾伯特抹抹臉，滿意地打量自己的成果。

他邊說邊站到圍住花圃的磚頭上，讓自己變得和伊凡一樣高，接著將雙手搭在對方的肩膀上，露出大大的笑容。

「聽好，本大爺是來回答你之前的提問的。」

銀髮青年全身濕透，衣服和臉蛋都沾上不少泥土，卻依然站得筆直，豔紅色的眼眸明亮無比。

「既然是騎士文化社的社長，當然要守護自己的社員，包括某個笨手笨腳、還在暴風雨中跑出門的學弟。」

暴雨的晚間非常寒冷，伊凡卻覺得胸口升起一股暖意，伴隨某種陌生又溫柔的情緒。

「原來……如此。」

伊凡喃喃自語，若有所思地凝視基爾伯特。

「喂！你還要傻站在這裡多久？」

直到基爾伯特打了一個噴嚏，不滿地開始抱怨後，伊凡才回過神來，撿起放在一旁的水管，乾脆俐落地打破一片玻璃，從內側將窗戶的鎖打開。

「傘都壞了回不去，學長今晚就和我在學校過夜吧！」

伊凡拉著基爾伯特從窗戶爬進校舍，神色自若，一點都沒有違反校規的心虛。

「喂！被老師發現怎麼辦？」

「明天一早湮滅證據再快點溜走就好，如果學長想的話，留下玻璃的賠償費也可以。」

他們脫下濕透的外衣，拿張窗簾包在身上，靠在一起用彼此的體溫取暖。

「一定要靠這麼緊嗎？還真奇怪的感覺……被抓到的話，本大爺的一世英名就毀了。」

基爾伯特從來沒有這種經驗，不自在地扭動身體，希望換個舒服點的姿勢。

「這樣才暖和啊！以前我和姊姊、娜塔莉亞都是這樣做的」

伊凡藉著身高優勢，將銀髮青年擁入懷裡，發出小小的、滿足的嘆息。

狂風挾帶著傾盆大雨呼嘯而來，遠處還有隱隱約約的轟雷聲，他卻覺得無比寧靜、無比安心，就這樣沈沈睡去。

確實非常的溫暖，和他最喜歡的向日葵一樣。

二天後，感冒痊癒的基爾伯特終於可以回學校上學，逃離老爹以照顧為名的摧殘戲弄。

當天的放學鐘聲一響，他就被高大的學弟拉到學校無人的角落，遞上一張寫著「騎士文化社」的入社申請表。

最不可思議的是，入社原因還跟基爾伯特當初寫的一樣——「仰慕社長大人的豐采」。

「不錯不錯，學弟你真有眼光。這下那個粗眉毛就無話可說了哇哈哈！」

基爾伯特大力拍打伊凡的肩膀表示讚賞，隨即半開玩笑地伸手說道：

「既然想要入社，總該上繳點供品和入社費吧！」

「我最近手頭有點緊，可以分期付款，用身體支付嗎？」

「咦？」

沒等基爾伯特反應過來，伊凡就握住他的手，湊上前去，飛快地親了他一口。

「這是頭期款，請問學長還滿意嗎？或者要再多加點利息？」

伊凡向基爾伯特一鞠躬，意猶未盡地舔舔嘴唇，露出甜美又燦爛的笑容。

「滿意個鬼！該死的你到底在搞什麼？」

基爾伯特慘叫一聲，氣憤的同時又有難以形容的困窘，似乎有什東西已經超出自己的掌控。

「為了一點小事就驚慌失措，學長你這樣有違騎士風範唷～☆」

「這哪裡是小事？這是本大爺的初吻啊啊啊啊！」

「原來我是第一個？真是太榮幸了。」

「你別躲，讓本大爺揍一拳消氣。」

「學長你太大驚小怪了，騎士文學裡很多這樣的情節，查理曼大帝就常常親吻高貴的騎士羅蘭。」

「真的嗎？要去翻翻《羅蘭之歌》確認才行。」

「我陪你一起去……以後就請多多照顧囉！親愛的基爾伯特學長。」

「唉……」

不遠處的大樹下，因為擔心而偷偷跟上來的路德維希按住隱隱作痛的胃部，長長嘆了一口氣。

他走到烹飪社的社團教室，向好友菲利奇亞諾求助。

「可以分我一點食物嗎？這個牌子的胃藥規定要餐後才能吃。」

「當然沒問題，今天有煙鮭魚佐檸檬醬汁、義式洋蔥湯和凱薩墨魚冷麵喔！」

菲利奇亞諾熱情地端來美味豐盛的料理，一邊看著路德維希用餐，一邊和他隨意閒聊。

「騎士文化社最近怎麼樣了？基爾伯特哥哥找到第三個社員了嗎？」

「找是找到了……」

想起剛剛看到的畫面，品學兼優的好學生路德維希的胃痛又更嚴重了。他規規矩矩地吃完餐點，才拿出兩顆胃藥，就著溫開水吞下。

「社團活動結束後，可以陪我去附近的眼鏡店一趟嗎？」

「路德左右眼的視力都是2.0吧？為什麼要去眼鏡店？」

「騎士文化社不用廢社，之後就可以進行社團活動。考量到地點、人員與情境……我需要一副墨鏡。」

p>


End file.
